bullworthacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Leon Davis
Cloudkit Hey Leon. This is a private place that me and McJeff use for discussing the goings-on of the wiki. Basically, we need to remove all information about what is happening with Cloudkit, to make it seem like he never existed. Basically, don't have him on the former staff section of the staff page and delete any discussions about him. Jeff says that the best way to deal with trolls is to ignore them completely. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 15:48, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Vandals The vandals who have been targeting the GTA Wiki and GTA Myths Wiki have apparently now decided to attack the GTA Fanon Wiki. Here is a link to their "operation". LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 10:33, April 25, 2015 (UTC) RE: Inactivity Sure, I'll try to message him somewhere. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 10:02, May 25, 2015 (UTC) RE: Dan Yes, move him to inactive. If he doesn't do anything for another month then we will demote him. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 09:34, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Messi1983 I noticed you and Tom are talking about demoting Messi for inactivity. Messi's a friend of mine, but he's so inactive I've asked him to step down. He never does though. But the reason I'm writing you this is because you can't just demote a bureaucrat. Bureaucrats can't remove the b-crat rights from anyone besides themself. That means you have to ask Wikia Staff to do it, and Wikia won't do it unless there's a community vote. If you feel strongly enough that Messi should be demoted down to Patroller, then you need to start a Request for Demotion on the Promotion board, and make sure you let it run for the full 7 days. And if you do, be sure to let him know. He has the right to defend himself, and he may resign and save you the drama if he sees you're serious. I left this same message on Tom's userpage here btw. Jeff (talk· ) 06:34, June 18, 2015 (UTC) RE: Merge Vote Yes, I agree. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 08:35, July 19, 2015 (UTC) RE: Patroller Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 10:36, September 20, 2015 (UTC) RE: Universaltwisters Alright. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:22, October 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: Wiki Updates I have no idea who the next Patroller could be, I guess we'll have to wait until someone requests a promotion. As for your role switch, you do whatever feels best, and since it is you that is switching roles, I guess you get the choice as well. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 10:11, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Reply bump...Monk Talk 07:25, January 14, 2016 (UTC) :Well he needs it because he's really fucking pissing me off right now. I'm trying my best to stay there but it's quickly overcoming me. I can't stand it. Monk Talk 16:21, January 14, 2016 (UTC) User Hi Leo, I'm afraid I've got no choice but to warn you about what is going on with Ali Rocky. Basically he's been causing a lot of grief at GTA Myths Wiki after being racist and homophobic towards two users (one of them being my brother). After denying it (somewhat) and 'crying' about it, he turns the tables on me and two other users. From there it hss been an entire war across the web, where he even tried to lure me into a little trap of his (where he tried to convince me that Ferrari and the other *anonymous* user were wrong and that Ali isn't a racist or homophobe) over Facebook. That night I was terrified and confused. Since then, Tom had took action and started ironing out everything. While Tom was in chat with a couple of users, talking about Ali and the recent events and what the solution should be, Ali joined, which, I'm sure you'll agree is solely to spy on them (he was, more than coincidentally in GTA Myths Wiki Chat with his 'fans' that believe anything Ali says about us. Ferrari (and Tom, as Tom stated "he was about to ban Ali from chat too") classed this as intimidation and therefore my brother banned him (I wasn't in chat, my brother tells me this happened and Tom was there to prove it) (Ali never said a word in chat). Now he is questioning the ban from chat on GTA Wiki, weeks after the whole incident calmed down. Disruptive and argumentative, he's solely here to attempt to destroy me. I say we keep an infinite ban om his chatban, as he is racist, homophobic, and is only here to cause disruption and arguments with me. Monk Talk 00:31, February 25, 2016 (UTC) :He also continuously abused his Admin powers by banning us from chat, deleting our comments and threads in defense of everything, hell, he even altered user's messages written. This isn't responsible, and if an Admin can't be trusted there as Admin, I don't see why he should be trusted in chat at GTA Wiki. He calls the shots on myths wiki chat by telling us to shut up and keep quiet about the whole racism and homiphobic events occurred recently, yet he decides to bring the topic of what happened up, brings false accusations into chat and bans us for self-defense comments regarding what he says. Ridiculous behaviour. The day he commented on your talk page was to report me and Ferrari because of bans and blocks which were fairly made for what he did. Monk Talk 00:39, February 25, 2016 (UTC)